The Power of Four
by England's Property
Summary: Prue Halliwell has been summoned by her youngest sister Paige by accident and the reunited four sisters have to come together to face an evil that even The Power of Four may not be able to beat.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening at the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe Halliwell had stayed late at the Bay Mirror to work on some last-minute advice questions while her sisters were spending their evening at home. Piper had fallen asleep watching her sons Chris and Wyatt play together. Her husband Leo had gone into the kitchen for some snacks only to come back out to find her asleep on the living-room couch. Leo placed the bowl of chips he had grabbed on the coffee table and put a blanket over Piper. He then took Chris and Wyatt upstairs to put them to bed.

Meanwhile Paige, the youngest sister, was up in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows. One of her new charges had recently gone missing and Paige was worried sick. She tried calling out to her charge, Astrid, but to no avail. Her sisters had suggested a summoning spell but Paige was a bit uneasy since she wasn't sure Astrid was truly in danger. However, after two days of not hearing from her Paige decided it was time.

After grinding the proper ingredients Paige found the right page in the Book of Shadows and read, " _Power_ _of the witches rise,_ _c_ _ourse unseen across the skies._ _C_ _ome to us who call you near, come to us and settle here_." Paige then took a small knife and cut the tip of her finger dripping blood into the mortar. " _Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me_."

There was silence. Paige looked around in hopes of seeing Astrid but there was no one. Paige slammed the book once more. "Please!" she exclaimed. "I need to know you're okay!" She started to cry covering her eyes with her hands.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. The sudden sound caught Paige's attention immediately. She looked up to find a woman with short, black hair facing her. She knew instantly that it wasn't Astrid but she also knew just exactly who it was.

Paige was shocked into silence. Standing in front of her, fully corporeal, was her oldest sister Prue. Paige never had the chance to meet Prue since she had passed away six years prior and was almost certain the opportunity would never come. Yet here in the attic was Prue. Paige only recognized her from the photos Piper and Phoebe had shown her but it was most definitely her. "I'm hallucinating," Paige finally said. "Yes, that's it. I'm so overworked that my brain is making things up."

"I regret to inform you that you're not hallucinating," Prue conceded. "You wouldn't have been able to be to summon me if you were."

This brought Paige out of her stupor a bit. "Summon you? No, no. I couldn't have. I was summoning one of my charges."

"You mean you weren't trying to summon me?" Prue asked. She looked around the attic. "Maybe it was Piper or Phoebe…" Prue said more to herself than to Paige.

Paige shook her head. "Phoebe's at her job and Piper's asleep."

A loud noise of shock and surprise came from the doorway to the attic. Piper had found her way upstairs to check on Paige only to find her and Prue together. After her exclamation of shock Piper immediately fainted. "Paige? What did you do?" Leo asked as he lifted Piper to the sofa.

"I was trying to summon my charge, Astrid," Paige began.

"But she wasn't the one who was summoned," Prue finished.

"Clearly," Leo said. He turned to Prue. "I'm sorry Prue, but you need to leave. Maybe we can get away with convincing her it was just a dream." Prue nodded in understanding and made to leave back to the spirit realm but very quickly discovered she could not.

"We have a problem," Prue said.

"I was afraid of that," Leo said. He then turned to Paige. "Orb Piper downstairs while I call Phoebe."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Paige asked.

"Well we don't have much of a choice right now, do we?" Leo said. Paige nodded and grabbed Piper's hand orbing her to her bedroom.

Leo then made to leave the attic but Prue stopped him. "It's good to see you Leo," she said. Leo smiled.

"You too, Prue," Leo said. "Now stay put while I go and call Phoebe." Prue nodded as Leo left the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you have let this happen, Paige?!" Leo exclaimed. He was in the kitchen with Paige while Phoebe was making her way back home, not entirely sure what was happening but aware there was an emergency.

"It's not as though I tried to summon Prue! Piper and Phoebe were the ones who told me to try summoning my charge but I didn't want to. I got desperate though and decided to use the 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell," Paige explained.

Leo leaned against the counter looking at Paige. "You mean the spell that requires blood?" He looked down to Paige's now bandaged finger. She nodded. "Well no wonder why Prue was summoned and not your charge, you were using the wrong spell!"

"Astrid is lost and that spell seemed the most logical," Paige conceded.

"Yes, but you and Astrid aren't blood related witches therefore Prue was the one who was summoned since neither Phoebe or Piper are lost," Leo stated.

"Hold on," Paige said. "Prue wasn't lost though, she was just in the spirit realm."

"That's not entirely true," came the voice of Prue. She had made her way down from the attic due to the arguing between Leo and Paige.

Leo and Paige turned to Prue who had entered the kitchen. "I thought I asked you to stay in the attic?" Leo asked. "If Piper sees you she'll throw a fit."

"Not to mention she'll probably kill me," Paige added.

"That too," Leo agreed.

"If what you are saying is true Leo," Prue began, "then it makes sense that Paige was able to summon me. However, I was not in the spirit realm."

"Then where were you?" Paige asked.

Prue turned to Paige with a frown. "It's hard to admit this but ever since I left this world behind I had a really hard time coming to terms with my death. Mom and Grams were helping me the best they could, and I even reunited with Andy for a while but it still felt wrong. That's why after I helped Piper and Phoebe find you I left for good."

"Why didn't Patty or Penelope ever tell us this?" Leo asked.

"They didn't want to upset you, I'm sure," Prue said. "Besides Grams was constantly telling me that I have no business in their affairs nor them in mine. I was no longer part of the Power of Three."

"That's what did it, isn't it?" Leo asked. Prue nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"As if I didn't have enough of an inferiority complex," Paige said. "Well this is just great." She then made to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I was the one who summoned Prue so I need to be the one to send her back otherwise Piper and Phoebe will never forgive me," Paige said. She made her way past Prue but Prue grabbed her arm to hold her back.

Immediately Paige and Prue were blasted backwards from one another. Paige crashed into the kitchen table while Prue was thrown against the dining room table. A blinding white light had emitted when the two sisters had touched causing Leo to shield his eyes. Prue stood up immediately but noticed that Paige was bleeding excessively. "Leo, heal her quickly!"

"I can't," Leo said. "I'm not a Whitelighter anymore." Prue rushed back into the kitchen and found bandages and gauze and went to stop Paige from bleeding but Leo stopped her.

"What are you doing Leo? If I don't stop the bleeding she'll die," Prue explained.

"I may not be a Whitelighter anymore Prue but I can still heal the conventional way, besides I don't know what just happened but it's probably best if you and Paige don't touch each other again," Leo said. Prue let Leo take over and backed away. It was at that moment that the front door opened and shut.

"What's the big emergency, Leo?" Phoebe shouted. She had made it home.

"In the kitchen, quick!" Leo shouted. Within moments Phoebe entered the kitchen to see a very confusing scene. Leo was bandaging Paige's head while Prue was standing in the corner in the debris of the kitchen table.

"Hi Phoebe," Prue said.

"Hi," was all Phoebe could manage to say back. "Leo, can I talk to you?"

"Stay with her," Leo said to Prue who nodded. Leo was then dragged out of the kitchen by Phoebe into the entryway.

"What the hell is going on!? And where is Piper?" Phoebe asked. From the sofa Piper began to stir and slowly sat up.

"I hope that what I saw was just a dream," Piper said.

Phoebe looked between Leo and Piper. "What did you see?"

"I saw Paige summon Prue in the attic," Piper said. She started to stand up but Leo sat her down.

"That's not quite what happened," Leo explained. "Besides don't be mad at Paige, she's not doing well right now."

"Why? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"We're not entirely sure," Leo admitted. "But I have a feeling that you're going to want to talk to Prue."

Piper looked to Phoebe who wore an expression of both shock and fear. "That's not going to happen."

"And why not?" Leo questioned.

"Do you know how long it took me to get over Prue's death? Hell, I'm still not over it Leo," Piper said. "And then I see Paige summon her? What was she thinking? No, Prue needs to leave."

"Don't you even want to talk to her?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shook her head. "Now is not the time, Phoebe."

"Well when is the time, Piper?" Phoebe asked. "We've wanted to reunite with Prue for so long and now we finally get a chance. You had better talk to her before she decides to leave, because she can do that at any moment."

"About that," Leo interjected, "Prue's actually grounded for the time being." Both Piper and Phoebe looked to Leo with confusion. "Like I said maybe you should go and talk to her." Piper looked away not wanting to accept that Prue was back, even for a short while. Phoebe however wanted to go right to the kitchen to embrace her sister and she was wondering why Piper didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident between Paige and Prue, Piper had decided to leave the manor not wanting to face Prue. Leo and Phoebe argued strongly that Piper should stay and help find out just why Prue was unable to return to the spirit realm but Piper was not interested. Instead she left the manor in a huff heading for P3, the club she owned with her sisters. Meanwhile Paige had finally come to but upon awakening immediately orbed out of the manor.

"Well this is going exactly as I had expected," Leo admitted to Phoebe and Prue.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I never knew if or when you all would be reunited with Prue but I did have a feeling that if you had it would go something like this," Leo stated. He sighed and slumped into a chair. "I just didn't imagine Piper would run away. She was so determined to save you Prue that I was positive once she saw you again it would help. Apparently, I was wrong."

Prue shook her head. "It's my fault. I thought I was powerful enough to stop Shax on my own," Prue began referring to the demon that had taken her life, "I didn't even think of anyone else. Piper is mad at me and she has every right to be."

"That's not it at all, Prue," Phoebe interjected with a look of bewilderment. "Piper's mad because she blames herself. She has told us countless times she should have been stronger and then you would still be here."

"But Paige wouldn't," Prue said. "It's just not fair and is exactly why I left. I heard your calls time and time again, Phoebe. I could have come back regardless of the rules but I didn't want Paige to not have the opportunity to meet her sisters. Once mom explained to me who she was I knew I had to step away."

"You didn't have to leave entirely," Phoebe said. "Why not stay in the spirit realm? I believe Leo said you saw Andy?"

Prue nodded. A tear ran down her cheek once again. "He wanted me to stay with him. I wanted to run away. If I was near him I knew I would just be reminded of you guys and I didn't want to put him through that, I had already done enough to him."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Well the least I can do right now is make you some tea. Earl grey?"

Prue smiled at Phoebe. "You remembered," she said. Phoebe returned the smile and started grabbing cups and teabags from the cupboard.

"Leo, maybe you should try to find Piper," Phoebe commented. "You know she'll listen to you." Leo nodded. "She's probably at the club," Phoebe added.

"Oh don't tell me that place is still around?" Prue said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding? Piper will never let that place die," Phoebe said.

Leo cleared this throat. "Mind watching the boys then? They're upstairs sleeping."

"Of course," Phoebe said. She then gasped and turned to Prue. "You have nephews! They will want to meet their Aunt Prue!" She then yanked Prue out of the kitchen leaving Leo alone. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Meanwhile Paige had orbed to Magic School searching for something that could help return Prue to the spirit realm. The school was closed for the time being which was good because Paige did not enjoy being looked at while she was searching through the library. As Paige fingered through the titles someone caught her by surprise.

"Need a hand?" a voice whispered. Paige was so startled that she orbed in and out of the same spot. She then turned to face the stranger though it was no stranger.

"Cole?" Paige said. She then shouted, "Book shelf!" and the shelf behind Cole Turner came crashing down only it went right through Cole. "What are you?" Paige asked.

"That is the million-dollar question, isn't it?" Cole replied. He then waved his hand and the book shelf stood back upright with all the loose books flying back into place.

"You chose the wrong time to show up," Paige said.

"Actually, my timing couldn't be more perfect," Cole stated. "I have to thank you, though."

"Thank me? What for?" Paige asked.

Cole started walking around glancing at the shelves every once in a while, making sure to keep his distance from Paige. "For summoning Prue. She fled the spirit realm and was considered a lost soul. In the spirit realm lost souls are kind of a big deal, it upsets the balance and what not. Your mother and Grams sent me after her knowing that I could traverse several planes of existences. They wanted Prue returned to them afraid that she might find her way back to you three and well to put it lightly, end the world."

"How would us seeing Prue end the world?" Paige asked.

"You've already gotten a taste of that, haven't you Paige?" Cole questioned.

"You mean when we touched and were blasted backwards?" Paige said.

Cole nodded. "That was but a taste of the destruction to come. That blinding white light was pure energy from several different planes that Prue had discovered. You see Prue is a lot like me now, though she doesn't know it. She has been stockpiling immense power and if you four come into contact with one another it will be not just the end of the world but all worlds, parallel or otherwise. You can understand why that's not a good thing."

Paige shook her head. "You're lying. You're not telling me something."

Cole laughed in response. "I am trying my hardest to atone for what I did to Phoebe. Not to mention if I don't step in my life will end as well."

"That's supposed to convince to me?" Paige asked. She then made another shelf fall onto Cole, despite it going right through him, and orbed back to the manor.

"This will be tougher than I anticipated," Cole said. He cleared his throat. "I suppose I will just have to be a bit more creative then." Cole then shimmered out of magic school, unsure of what his next step was.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo had borrowed Phoebe's car and had driven to P3 where, as Phoebe had anticipated, Piper was. Piper had immediately thrown herself into work. She was going through files that needed to be sorted hoping that menial work would distract her from the ever-looming situation occurring at home. Leo made his way down the steps into the bar area where Piper had strewn piles and piles of papers across the bar top.

"Not now, Leo," Piper said knowing full well that he had made his way inside.

"Then when, Piper?" Leo asked. "Your sisters need you now more than ever, all three of them." Piper turned away from Leo shuffling a pile of papers behind her. "I know you feel guilty for what happened to Prue but you know full well it wasn't your fault."

Piper remained silent and decided to head to the back room. Leo followed her determined to get some sort of reaction out of her. "Prue is meeting her nephews for the first time right now and you aren't there to see that. Now that's not the Piper I know."

Piper turned around and blasted the row of stools directly behind Leo. "ENOUGH!" Piper shouted. She then saw the destroyed stools behind Leo and buckled backwards. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Leo went to grab Piper before she fell over.

"Something is wrong with your powers," Leo said. "Your emotions are getting the better of you but so are your powers. That was a powerful blast, more than usual."

"I don't feel so good," Piper said.

"Paige!" Leo shouted. There was no reply. "Alright, come on Piper," he said. Leo then picked up a very fatigued Piper and took her to Phoebe's car. "Something's not right," he said more to himself than to Piper.

Elsewhere Paige was having a rather difficult time controlling her orbing. After her encounter with Cole she had tried to orb back to the Halliwell manor but instead wound up in a river in South Africa. Something was whacky with her orbing abilities. Paige had only just managed to orb back to the manor after a few unintentional pitstops.

Paige walked up the steps to the manor and opened the door. Phoebe was coming down the stairs at that moment. She spotted Paige and immediately put at afghan from the couch over top of her. "Paige, what happened?"

"My orbing is all out of whack," she replied.

"What?" Phoebe said.

Paige nodded as she took a seat on the couch, Phoebe following suit. "I was at Magic School when Cole appeared to me."

"Cole? As in Cole Turner my ex-husband and former Source of All Evil Cole Turner?" Phoebe said. "I thought you vanquished him in that other world?"

"I thought so too," Paige admitted. "Somehow he escaped."

"That's not possible," Phoebe said. "Cole is smart, I'll give him that but to escape eternal damnation?"

"But that's not the weirdest part, it's what he told me," Paige continued. She then looked around. "Where's Prue?"

"Upstairs with Chris and Wyatt, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Well according to Cole, Prue's been on the run from the afterlife," Paige said.

"And you believe him?" Phoebe questioned.

"No, don't be silly," Paige said shaking her head quickly back and forth. "But he did know about what happened when Prue and I touched. Apparently, it's bad news."

"Maybe we should consult with the Elders on this," Phoebe recommended.

"Over my dead body," Piper said from the doorway. Immediately Paige and Phoebe rushed to the door to find Leo bringing Piper in.

"If you aren't careful that might be the case," Leo said. He turned to Paige. "We tried calling for you, where were you?"

"South Africa," Paige replied. Leo and Piper looked confused. "My orbing is on the fritz."

"What happened?" Phoebe then asked. She went to put her hand on Piper and was taken aback. Her eyes closed and she began to have a vision. A few moments passed as Paige, Piper and Leo watched Phoebe carefully recognizing the signs of Phoebe's premonitions.

"What did you see?" Paige asked.

Phoebe looked to her sisters with a look of dismay. "Nothing," Phoebe replied. "I saw nothing. It felt like a normal premonition but it was like someone turning off a television set."

"Okay something is seriously wrong with your powers and I have a feeling it's because of Prue," Leo said.

Piper then left Leo's side and started walking upstairs. "Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To do something that is long overdue," Piper replied. "Don't follow me." Phoebe and Paige made to go after Piper afraid of what she was about to do but Leo stopped them.

"She needs to do this, let her be," Leo said. They reluctantly agreed.

"You better fill Leo in on the Cole situation," Phoebe said. Paige nodded and the three left to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper had made her way upstairs to her bedroom where Prue was playing with Wyatt and Chris. It appeared that Wyatt was showing off his orbing capabilities. He was making stuffed animals and other random objects float above Prue who was watching in awe with Chris in her arms. Piper was about to yell at Prue for so many different things but the sight of Prue playing with her nephews immediately stopped her. She took a few breaths to truly calm herself before she said anything she would regret.

"He's showing off, you know," Piper finally said. Prue turned around to see Piper standing in the doorway. Wyatt let the stuffed animals and pillows fall to the floor.

"Piper," Prue said. She stood up still holding Chris. "They're absolutely beautiful. Chris here looks just like his mother. And Wyatt could not look any more like Leo."

Chris reached out his tiny hand to Piper who took it in the palm of her own. "I'm so sorry, Prue. I should have talked to you sooner, and I probably shouldn't have fainted."

"I don't blame you, Piper. I've been dead for over five years," Prue said. Piper couldn't help but laugh. "And you need to know, Piper, I don't blame you for anything. I chose to sacrifice myself just like mom did."

"Is that why you did it? Because of mom?" Piper asked.

Prue shook her head back and forth. "It's because we're Halliwells, that's why. Besides, how many times have you died in my absence?"

"Too many to count," Piper said. She then sat down with Prue on the bed while Prue set Chris back in the play crib next to Wyatt.

"I'm here now," Prue said. "Against my better judgment, that is. And since I can't leave we might as well make the most of it." Piper nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. At that moment Leo came running into the bedroom out of breath.

"We have a visitor, and you're not going to like who it is," Leo said in huffs.

Piper and Prue stood up. "Stay with them," Piper said following Leo.

Piper made her way downstairs to find Phoebe and Paige facing a front door that had been blasted open. Standing in the empty door frame was Cole Turner wearing a new suit and tie looking much like he did when he was a defense attorney. Piper made to blast him, but her powers weren't working on him.

"See? I told you," Paige whispered.

"Hello Piper, it's nice to see you are doing better than the last time we were together," Cole said. He winked.

"What the _hell_ do you want Cole? And how are you even here right now?" Phoebe asked.

"I am here for Prue," he replied. "Your mother and dear old grams sent me to retrieve her lest the balance between the spirit realm and yours become upset."

"Why don't we believe you?" Piper asked. She then glanced upwards quickly hoping that Prue and her boys were all right.

"Upstairs, is she? I shan't be a moment," Cole said and then vanished instantly.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige then ran upstairs with Leo following behind them hoping to stop Cole before he found Prue. As the four made their way to Piper's room a rather large blast was heard. Cole had been thrown backwards into a wall. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo were stopped short as they saw Cole had collided with the wall.

Piper rushed into the bedroom and saw Prue standing in front of Chris and Wyatt with fierce determination in her eyes. Cole vanished before anyone could stop him. "He'll be back," Prue said.

"Is it true?" Phoebe asked. "Are you really on the run from the spirit realm?"

Prue nodded. Piper then went to hug Prue to thank her for making sure Chris and Wyatt were safe. "Piper don't!" Leo exclaimed, afraid a similar reaction that had happened between Paige and Prue would occur, but it did not.

"Thank you," Piper said.

Prue smiled at Piper. "Trust me, no thanks are necessary when it comes to beating him up."

"It seems his intentions are in the right place but he's going about it the wrong way," Leo said. "Maybe if we can find a way to return Prue to where she came from he will stop coming after her."

"No, he'll just be chasing me on a different plane," Prue conceded.

"Good point," Phoebe said. Suddenly there was an explosive crash that came from downstairs.

"Oh, he can't be back already!" Piper exclaimed. A second explosion occurred causing the manor to shake.

"I'll stay with them, you four go and see what's happening," Leo said. The four Halliwell sisters then rushed downstairs to see what the noise was all about.

A horde of demons had found their way inside the manor. However, it wasn't the demons that had shocked the sisters, it was what they were doing. Each demon was battling one another to the death. Exploding demons were occurring left and right only to have new demons shimmer into the manor to continue to fight.

"Should we stop them?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so," Prue said. "They're kind of doing all the work for us."

Paige shook her head. "This isn't normal demon behavior. They don't just turn on each other like this, there has to be a reason."

"Oh, indeed there is, Ms. Matthews," came a voice from behind the sisters. A woman wearing a medieval gown stood translucent, almost see through, behind the sisters.

"And who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Not that you will find any record of me in your Book of Shadows, but my name is Ida. And I must thank you Paige, for freeing me. Forever I was trapped in a realm that was beyond the reaches of even the most powerful of witches. Once you summoned your eldest sister my spirit was set free," Ida explained.

"And now you are watching demons fight each other? Doesn't make a lot of sense lady," Paige replied.

"It makes perfect sense. My job is corrupt the corrupted and cause chaos out of chaos. In so doing I become more powerful and will have dominion over all, including the Charmed Ones. And with power of that magnitude I will be unstoppable!"

Piper focused her energy and blasted Ida. Unfortunately for the sisters Piper's blasting power was not strong enough. "Quick Paige, orb us out of here." Paige did her best to orb themselves back to Leo and the children and then away again to magic school.

"Hopefully we'll be safe here," Paige said.

"So, this is magic school?" Prue said, looking around. "Grams told me about it, but I never believed her."

"A little focus Prue," Phoebe said. "If what that woman Ida says is true, then we have no way of knowing who or what she really is."

"Book of Shadows!" Paige exclaimed holding out her hands. Immediately the Book of Shadows appeared in her outstretched arms and she began to look through it. "I think that's all the orbing I can do for now."

"Telekinetic orbing," Prue mused. "That is absolutely amazing." Paige tried to hide a smirk as Prue sat next to her helping to search for the ancient Ida.

"So, what do you think she is?" Phoebe asked as she began to search through magic school's books.

"An enchantress of some sort," Leo said. "I've seen her kind before and they outdate any Book of Shadows that any witch has. They are powerful and if she was trapped then she is especially potent."

"That's just great," Piper said. "Between her, Phoebe's ex-demon lover and our dead sister nothing else could go wrong."

At that moment an Elder orbed in and aimed an energy bolt directly at Piper. "You just had to say something," Paige said as she deflected the energy bolt away from Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

A woman with short blonde hair appeared in front of the Halliwell sisters and Leo aiming an energy bolt directly at Piper only to have Paige deflect it. "I see your powers are still in working order," the Elder Sandra stated.

Piper's eyes were fierce. "I'm to believe there was no malice behind that?"

"Not at all," Sandra replied. Her eyes glazed over the sisters as Leo took Chris and Wyatt away.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

Sandra closed her eyes and then slowly opened them. "A wave of immeasurable power was recorded over an hour ago, not long after the arrival of the eldest Halliwell." Sandra's eyes moved towards Prue.

"Prue, her name is Prue," Piper said.

"Yes, well the moment Prue arrived back on Earth there has been nothing but pure and utter chaos," Sandra said. "It has taken more effort than you realize for me to convince my fellow council members to allow me to be the one to approach you."

"A lot of nerve I'd say," Phoebe replied.

"I understand we have an agreement to stay out of the affairs of the Charmed Ones after Billie and Christie, but this is something else entirely," Sandra stated. "There are multiple worlds and planes of existence at stake."

Those words struck a chord with Paige. "Cole said something about other worlds being at stake." Sandra raised an eyebrow at this while Phoebe shot a look at Paige of surprise.

"Belthazor?" Sandra asked. "My information tells me that you and your sisters from the parallel world vanquished him."

"Yes, well _Cole_ found a way to escape eternal damnation," Piper replied. "He was stuck in limbo at atone for his sins but apparently was able to escape that too."

"He's far cleverer than we gave him credit for," Sandra mused.

"I'm sorry, how did you know he was in limbo?" Phoebe asked turning towards Piper. "And when were you going to tell me?"

"Bigger fish to fry," Prue interjected.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked again. "You seem to be getting more information from us than telling us anything that might actually help."

"As I'm sure Leo has already informed you there will be no records of the enchantress Ida the Destroyer," Sandra said.

"Ida the Destroyer?" Paige asked. "Guess we weren't important enough to get her full name."

"We've dealt with an enchantress before," Piper said.

"Don't remind me," Paige said shaking her head.

"You have not dealt with one of this magnitude," Sandra said.

Leo had found his way back to the sisters. "If Paige summoned Prue by accident than Ida may not be the only soul that found it's way to our world."

"That was our thought too," Sandra agreed. "However, that is one thing I did want to inform you all of."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Paige pressed.

"Until the threat of Ida the Destroyer is resolved it is impossible for the souls of the dead to find their way to the spirit realm or be reincarnated," Sandra explained. "This is problematic since demons and other creatures can now pluck the souls from any dead witch or human with no repercussions. Elders and Whitelighers alike are working around the clock to prevent this from happening which is why we need you four to handle Ida."

"Is there nothing else you can do?" Prue questioned.

"I've already stayed longer than I should have," Sandra replied. "Blessed be." Sandra orbed away leaving the sisters alone with Leo.

Piper looked around. "Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"I used that teleportation spell to send them to Victor's," Leo said. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen once Sandra showed up."

"Thank you," Piper said.

"Well," Prue said, "I do believe there's a lot to discuss."

"No rest for the wiccan," Paige said. Despite the dire circumstances the sisters couldn't help but laugh with one another.


End file.
